


В тех же обстоятельствах /Same Circumstances

by impala65



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Не только фанаты несчастны из-за натянутых отношений Сэма и Дина.09.13. The Purge  / "Очищение"





	В тех же обстоятельствах /Same Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186377) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



Уже почти полночь, когда Фил, наконец, объявляет конец съемки, финальная сцена " _Очищения_ " снята, а Джаред засыпает на ходу. Пятницы - это самое тяжелое, а сегодня было особенно трудно, и не только потому, что прошлой ночью Джаред не выспался из-за Шеппарда, который взял моду орать во всю мощь своих маленьких легких; но и потому, что напряженные сцены ссор между братьями, с их эмоциями, бесят его до чертиков. Он ненавидит их страстно; когда Сэм и Дин ругаются, это выматывает его гораздо больше, чем сцены драк, и надолго выводит из строя. 

Так что да, Джаред почти в отключке, мозги работают максимум процентов на двадцать; и это объясняет, почему он заподозрил неладное, лишь усевшись в машину. Клиф за рулем, а вот сиденье рядом с ним пустует.

Прошло еще пять минут - Дженсена так и нет.

Клиф нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по рулю.

"Пойду посмотрю, куда он делся". - говорит Джаред, хлопая дверью машины и принуждая своё усталое тело порысить в направлении трейлера Дженсена. Он не стучится - они всегда входят без стука, но в трейлере тихо и пусто, свет не горит.

Он находит на площадке Фила: "Привет, ты Дженсена не видел?"

Режиссер кивает: "Что-то с ним не так, верно? Видел его в реквизиторской недавно".

"Спасибо". - Джаред хлопает Фила по плечу, а затем уходит; беспокойство грызет его, заставляя широкими шагами нестись к реквизиторам. Он в курсе, что последние эпизоды - да чёрт, и весь сезон - были нелегкими для Дина; он знает, насколько важен для Дженсена его персонаж, как его сюжетные линии неизменно сказываются на нём, как тяжелы ему неприятности Дина. А сейчас, после финала сегодняшнего эпизода, Дин практически на грани отчаяния.

У реквизиторов горит свет, и Джаред, входя, облегченно вздыхает, различая знакомый силуэт Дженсена на фоне полок.

Дженсен просто стоит там, не двигаясь, спиной к Джареду, но после стольких совместных лет Джаред и со спины читает его, как книгу. Эти устало опущенные плечи, наклон шеи как у потерпевшего поражение, широкая спина тяжело сутулится - всё так знакомо.

Джаред делает несколько осторожных шагов вперед, тихо и неуверенно спрашивает: "Джей? Ты в порядке?"

Плечи Дженсена поднимаются и падают, когда он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем ответить; голос низкий и ровный: "Да, всё нормально".

На самом деле, у Дженсена с Дином не так уж и много общих черт; но вот эта упрямая бравада, покажи-крутого-парня - к сожалению, одна из тех. Джаред терпеливо вздыхает, подходит ближе: "Нет, не нормально".

Ответа нет, и Джаред решает принять молчание за разрешение подойти поближе, чтобы заглянуть Дженсену в лицо.

Но голова его напарника опущена вниз, он пристально смотрит на маленький предмет, висящий на шнуре, который он держит в руке - амулет Дина. Дженсен вцепился в шнурок, как утопающий за соломинку - даже костяшки пальцев побелели.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред немного отступает. "Ты ведь знаешь, это с ними ненадолго. Надолго у них никогда не бывает".

Дженсен медленно кивает: "Знаю."

Не придумав, что ещё спросить, Джаред непривычно для себя решает промолчать, в надежде, что Дженсен сам откроется.

Конечно, шанс на это примерно так же велик, как шанс, что Дин Винчестер откроется своему брату.

После долгих безмолвных мгновений, Джаред вздыхает и пытается опять, теперь более откровенно: "То, что Сэм сказал Дину... ты ведь знаешь, что это просто чушь собачья? В глубине души, невзирая на весь свой гнев и ощущение, что его предали - Сэм тоже это понимает."

"Я знаю."

О, эти радости быть лучшим другом такого скрытного, интровертного, упрямого сукина сына, как Дженсен! "Слушай, старик..."

Дженсен наконец-то поднимает голову и встречается с Джаредом взглядом, предъявляя ему свое лицо и все эмоции, что на нем сейчас написаны, особенно в этих его огромных, чертовски выразительных глазах. Усталость, и боль, и очень много печали. "То, что Сэм сказал - что он не стал бы делать то же самое... - горечь и тоска, и почему-то внезапно нечто, похожее на страх. - Неважно, Джей. Дин бы всё равно сделал это, сделал бы всё, чтобы спасти его. _Я_ бы всё равно это сделал." 

Нет, Дженсен не путает шоу и реальность. Он говорит о Сэме и о Дине, и он говорит о Джареде и Дженсене, об их прочной связи, о прочной связи между всеми четырьмя, на самом-то деле. Насколько пугающе серьезным это может быть. " _Я закрыл бы его от пули в любой день, и даже не задумался бы_."- слова Дженсена из старого интервью всплывают у Джареда в памяти.

"Я бы это сделал, Джаред." - повторяет Дженсен, глядя сконфуженно и в то же время решительно, без сожаления.

Джаред смотрит на него пристально, напряженным взглядом, дающим понять, что он отвечает абсолютно всерьёз: "Да, Дженсен, я - тоже. В тех же обстоятельствах... я бы тоже."

Дженсен заметно расслабляется от этих слов, что-то меняется в его выражении лица, боль и печаль уходят, оставляя лишь усталость, совсем не удивительную после долгой недели съемок.

Джаред осторожно забирает амулет из пальцев Дженсена, сжимая его ладонь, прежде чем отпустить, и возвращает кулон на полку, где он лежал. "Давай-ка. - говорит он и подталкивает Дженсена к двери, тихонько усмехаясь, когда Дженсен пошатывается от толчка. - Пошли уже домой."


End file.
